


A Room In 1974

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finds a room in 1974.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room In 1974

**Author's Note:**

> I got this pairing prompt somehow - forget how - and couldn't resist the challenge.

There are many hidden rooms in Hogwarts. Some are as large and useful as the Room of Requirement, some so tiny only an elf could ever even fit into one. Some probably would never be discovered, their keys lost into the graves of their enchanters.

There was one Ginny had stumbled upon that she would never show anybody. Especially not Harry. She thought she'd closed its door for the last time after Harry first kissed her. She'd forgotten its smell of frozen decay.

'I wish you'd tell me something, at least,' said Lily, hugging her skirt-wrapped knees.

'I told you about Mom and Dad.'

'Well, aside from that. Something about me.'

Ginny shook her head. She looked around for another subject. She touched the wall-hangings that lined the dark chamber. 'Who do you think made this?' The embroidery had faded, but they still showed scenes of battles and kings. Holes showed the wall beyond. Time-holes.

'Is it very bad?' asked Lily quietly.

Ginny smiled. 'No, sweetie. You're just not ready to hear it yet.'

'Fine, keep your secrets.' Lily crept closer, embraced Ginny, kissed her neck. There was a hole under Ginny's fingers, and she felt one gaping inside her chest, hungry, lonely.

'Mm? What...'

'Never mind that.' She guided Lily's hand away from the fresh bandage. 'It's nothing.'

Even in the dark, Lily's eyes reflected the candle-light back to her, green. She kissed her hungrily, and almost tasted the sun on her tongue.

The son.

It was getting dark.


End file.
